Case of Murder
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [AU] Kagome Higurashi was accused for a serious, gruesome murder. She was wanted for the crime but yet didn't commit the crime.
1. Run Away

**Disclaimer: **Nothing… own nothing

Case of Murder Runaway 

Footsteps rang through the pitch-black alley. Panting broke the silent atmosphere, a teenager looked at the opening to see people and cops searching for someone, for her. Her breathing slowly steady to quiet breath, she listen to the heartbeat that crashing against her ribs.

"Where is that bitch?" One of the men yelled.

"She shouldn't have gotten far!" Other one yelled back.

The pale teenager leaned against the cold, hard wall to cover herself in complete darkness. Fear raced through her nerves and mind, a fear of being caught.

She remains silent for what seen to be hours, the men retreated to their homes for the night. The streetlights flickered on; she moved forward to see if the area is clear. She roams the streets quietly, she continues moving until a poster caught her attention.

The poster feature a photo of her smiling face printed on the worn out paper, large fonts saying: **WANTED** above her picture, under the image is written words why she was wanted.

"Kagome Higurashi committed very murderous crimes; she had killed the young, elders, and other creature. The total she had murdered are: 38. Please find this serial killer before she kills more of the innocent." The description reads.

Kagome stared in horror, rereads the detail over again. _"How can I kill 38?"_ Kagome thinks over the memory of killing people, a memory flashed showing a figure slaughtered over and over again.

She dropped to knee sobbing silently, clutching her raven hair tugging for the image to vanish. She wiped her warm tears with her sleeve, taking a deep breath to calm down. Kagome walked noiseless through the streets, drawing near an area filled with evergreen trees.

She wandered around the verdant area, only to be lost. Kagome lay down on the mossy ground, ignoring the moist spreading on her back. Her eyes were losing focus and soon fell into a deep slumber.

-

Silver hair blew in the cold night, amber eyes looked around the leafy, evergreen forest. Standing on the balcony ledge. Noises coming from the room behind him, a figure came from the loud room. Her sleek, black hair flow smoothly behind her back, her serious brown eyes eyed the silver haired being in front of her.

"Inuyasha come inside, it's cold out here." The pale figure walked closer.

"If it is cold out here for you Kikyou, go inside I'm fine." Inuyasha remarked.

Kikyou reached out to grab his red button-down shirt, turn him around to land her sweet lips onto Inuyashas'. They kiss passionately for a few seconds, pulled away trying to breathe.

"I'm not leaving you my love." Kikyou said sweetly, caressing his cheek.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Inuyasha ran his fingers through her sleek hair.

"Yes I do, but can't we spend the night together?" Kikyou whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, he looked at her calm, but yet serious eyes. Kikyou smiled rotated towards the exit. Inuyasha walk after her, before he reach the door he looked over his shoulder to see the forest. _"What's out there?"_ The question ran through his head as he close the large doors.

-

The sun peak over the green forest, Kagome started to stir. She rises from the ground, she tried to comb out the dirt and moss off her raven hair. She brush the dirt off from her clothes.

Her eyes shifted back at the town, Omonogawa (A/N: Pick a town that didn't had a forest so pretend there is one) the town that she once live in. She wandered till she found a lake filled with catfish. Kagome ripped off the branch, grabbing a rock to sharpen the branch into a spear.

Kagome threw the spear down to catch a fish, she pull the catfish from the stick. She is now debating to make fire or move forward and build a fire. _"If I make the fire here, the smoke could alert the folks there and catch me, but if I move far away from the town I can't get to my food source."_ Kagome thought over her opinion. _"Starve till midnight or find another food source?"_

Kagome came to the conclusion. Move out to find another food source. She continues walking ignoring the pain on her sole. It seen like hours walking through the endless forest, she sometimes trips on roots and rocks. She suddenly stumbles at a large house that is almost the size of the mansion.

The front door started to open, Kagome stood in terror trying to move but couldn't. She was overwhelmed by fear that froze her feet at the spot. The hinges creaked, the door open completely revealing a silver haired person. His amber eyes looked at her in a surprise. "Kikyou?" The stranger said.

"_Did he say 'Kikyou'?"_ Kagome was shocked.

-

The alarm went off, Inuyasha smash the alarm clock and got up. Inuyasha yawn, he looked at the alarm clock to find it crush. "Shit." Inuyasha picked up the broken clock.

"That is the 10th time Inuyasha." A voice said.

Inuyasha took his gaze off the clock to see Kikyou at doorway. Inuyasha tried to hide the clock, try explaining. "Kikyou I'm sorry, I guess it is my reaction to alarm clocks. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"It's 5 in the morning, I go at 6." Kikyou frowned. "You are supposed to work on your novel."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Inuyasha got up from his bed.

Inuyasha got downstairs eating breakfast, Kikyou look dully at the newspaper. Inuyasha started to scoff down the food, he watch Kikyou reading the paper with a bored expression.

"Kikyou if you are bored with that paper, give it to me I want to read what going on." Inuyasha carefully swallow his food.

"No I'm interested in this article over here." Kikyou continue reading.

"You don't look like it." Inuyasha place the dishes in the sink.

Kikyou glared at him, then turn her gaze at the paper. Inuyasha walked over behind her.

"So what are you reading then?" Inuyasha scanned the page for the article.

"Here." Kikyou pointed at the front page.

The headlines were: **Wanted girl Kagome Higurashi**

It showed a picture of Kagome kneel before a man. Her eyes were brimmed over with tears; her shirt was ripped at the end. Her tear piece is tied tightly around the guys' throat.

_Kagome Higurashi is currently is on the loose, we fear that she might kill another innocent soul. If you see her, don't hesitate call 911. She had killed 14 young children that has been found in the bathroom beheaded, 20 adults that been slaughtered, beheaded, choked, shred them into pieces, or removal of organs. 4 different animals that had been choked or eaten. We want this murderess stopped by all means possible!_

"Do you honestly think that girl can kill someone, she crying for Pete sakes!" Inuyasha pointed at the picture not noticing the face. "I think someone ripped her shirt and try to frame her. She was trying to find that missing piece to find a dead man right there."

"How would you know?" Kikyou ask.

"My gut tells me." Inuyasha replied.

"You rely on your gut instead of theories in front of your face or your brain at least." Kikyou retorted.

"Look I'm saying that my gut says she is innocent." Inuyasha snapped.

"Believe what you will." Kikyou got up from her chair and pace towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"To work." Kikyou struggled pulling her wrist away.

"Oh." Inuyasha release her wrist and snatch the newspaper in his hand.

Kikyou left slamming the door shut, Inuyasha wince at the sudden noise. Inuyasha looked back at the newspaper, then the phone rang.

"Hello, Inuyashas' resident is speaking." Inuyasha picked up the phone.

"Hello brother." A cold voice spoke over the other end.

"Sesshomaru! What do I owe the pleasure to speak to you." Inuyasha growled

"Brother I heard there is a serial killer around where you live, why don't you move into the house I bought you?" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not going to that crappy house." Inuyasha muttered.

"I bought it for you for saving Rin from being shot at." Sesshomaru told him.

"I did it to save the kid, not for you." Inuyasha said, boldly.

"Rin gives her thanks to that house I bought for you, I want you to think about it." Sesshomaru hung up.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, he look at the clock. He took the clock and toss it into the garbage. He walked into his office, pulling his paper out. He was writing his new incomplete novel.

_The man took her wrist and brought the sharp dagger over his head. "Bitch you will pay for dating that asshole!" The man screamed._

_The woman scream on top of her lungs, the dagger stabbed her chest. The man repeated his action until the door snapped open. "You are under arrest for murder." The cops pointed their guns at his head._

_The man …_

Inuyasha paused, pulling his head back nibbling his pencil away. _"What will the man do?"_ Inuyasha argued over the idea in his mind.

Inuyasha push the front slowly, as he taken a deep breath. Inuyasha fully opened the door to see Kikyou in front him, covered in dirt and moss all over her body.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said.

The 'Kikyou' was shocked what he had said. They stared at each other until he broke the silent.

"Kikyou why are you here so early and what happen to you?" Inuyasha said in a worried tone.

'Kikyou' snapped. "I'm not Kikyou, I am Kagome!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha found the name very familiar.

"_Kagome Hirurashi is here to kill."_ The thought pour into his mind.

-

Kagome stood there shock and dumbfound. Silent sweep until he broke, she was annoyed being called 'Kikyou'.

"I'm not Kikyou, I am Kagome." Kagome snapped.

Kagome heard him whisper her name, when she notices fear appear on his face. She couldn't help but to run, but her legs and feet feel like glue. Soon she realizes he was going back to the kitchen.

"Wait don't call the police!" Kagome burst out.

"Why shouldn't I?" The silver haired person let a smirk form on his lips.

"Cause I'm innocent." Kagome felt her eyes sting.

"Bullshit, the newspaper said you are a murder." He said.

"Do you believe everything on the newspaper! There sometimes lies too!" Kagome remarked.

"Prove to me that you are not guilty then." The amber eyed being regarded.

"Umm…" Kagome mulled, planning to give a statement.

They stood what seen like hours, Kagome continue to mull over a statement. The fellow wearing red was losing patient, tapping his foot annoyance away and waiting a reply. He growled in frustration, his fingers are drumming against the firm wood.

"I needed an example, not explanation." The alien (yet human) growled.

"You should have said that before." Kagome frowned.

"Feh, I thought you figure it out." Unknown person turned his head.

"Before I say it, what is your name?" Kagome questioned.

"Inuyasha, now hurry up or Kikyou will yell at me about talking to strangers." Inuyasha huffed.

"I never killed a person before." Kagome said quietly. _"Why haven't I said that before?"_

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion, he stop drumming after hearing the answer. He walk up to her, took her hand in his warm, comfortable hands. He soon place his fingers against hers', Kagome blushed.

"_Why am I blushing, he is nice but why do I feel this warm feeling?"_ Kagome tried to stop blushing but couldn't.

Inuyasha took a view at her face, noticing her blushing. He took his fingers of hers'.

"It doesn't feel like you stain your fingers and hand with blood or a blade. Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha was stumped.

"I.. umm." Kagome baffled, the question repeated in her mind.

"Inuyasha?" A voice called.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned where the voice was, only to be surprise there was someone unexpected there.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted in astonishment.

"_Kikyou lives here?"_ Kagome watched in awe.

-

Kikyou drove through the busy traffic. Her glance was intense as she eyed the perverts passing by. When they stare at her face, their mischief grins were replaced by totally fear.

"I'm not Kagome, I'm Kikyou." Her voice reassured them.

The fear was still place on their face, frozen at the spot. Kikyou carry forward ignoring the look people gave her; soon cops came up to her.

"Madam, I believe you are under arrest." A cop took a handcuff and places it over her wrist.

"Sorry but I'm not the one you are looking for." Kikyou replied coldly.

"You sure match to that picture that hangs on the walls." Cop pulled her towards the car and point the poster on the wall.

"I'm Kikyou Hi-" Kikyou paused."I have my ID with me, you can take a look. It is in my pursue."

One of the cops took her wallet out, pulling out a card. He looked at Kikyou and then turn to the card.

"We're sorry ma'am, we thought you were the criminal." The police unlock the handcuffs and gave her things.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." Kikyou smiled coldly.

-

A/N: I'm done for today, I was working hard but it took two days to put the plot together. I hope you enjoy it; I made some of the characters OOC though. I did my best in this FF. I might take a long time for this to be updated.


	2. The living dead

**Disclaimer: **I own a horror story but I don't own Inuyasha!

**A/N:** I love you guys who review! I really enjoy writing for you guys, I hope you will understand the story because it gets more confusing. I'll try to get longer chapter.

_**Case of Murder**_

**The living dead**

Kikyou ignore the stares of the people, she made her way towards the glass frame door of the hospital. She works throughout the time, whenever she treats her patients they run away or if they have an injury leg, they threaten her with less menacing instrument.

Her day was almost over, she stroll down where she park her black SUV. Kikyou slam the door shut, locking the doors. She reaches over for her cell phone, dialing the number listening to the ringing tone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Sango, come over to edit his story." Kikyou said in an emotionless tone.

"Is it me or is it because you keep calling me, to keep editing his story everyday!" Sango screamed.

Kikyou started her SUV, driving cautiously through traffic.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Kikyou said coolly.

"In a matter of fact, yes. I edit his story on Sunday." Sango growled.

"Make it everyday okay."

"We talk about this before, NO!"

"So we have a agreement?" Kikyou ignored her statement.

"Not wh-"

"Okay good bye." Kikyou cut off Sango's answer, turning off her cell phone when she reached her destination.

She parked her car near the edge of the forest, she moves into the evergreen forest. Kikyou stopped at the white building (A/N: The entire building is white with a hint of red.), heading towards the front door. Soon her attention was two figures, Inuyasha and a female.

"Inuyasha?" She was shocked. _"Why is Kagome here?"_

They looked at her direction, appeared surprise that she was there. Kikyou looked at Kagome's cheeks, they're a rosy colour through her pale skin. Her focus is now on the silver haired person. Biting back her lips when she heard the surprise tone in his voice.

"Inuyasha are you cheating on me with a murderess! I wondered why you defend her cause, now I see the answer in front of my eyes!" Kikyou's face glowered.

"Kikyou wait! It is not it looks like, give me a chance to explain myself." Inuyasha pleaded.

"You are very lucky that I'm a patient lady Inuyasha." Kikyou said coldly.

"She came here when I was taking time to think, she told me she was innocent which I believe her. Her fingers aren't stained with blood or anything, so she going to stay here for a while." Inuyasha explained.

Kikyou sighed in defeat. "Fine, but Kagome don't kill anything." Kikyou walk slowly.

"Don't you trust your own sister Kikyou!" Kagome cried out.

Kikyou paused a few inches from the door, her eyes widen by the unpredictable announcement by Kagome. Inuyasha looked back and forth at Kikyou and Kagome, couldn't believe what is happening.

"You guys are sisters?" Inuyasha was having a hard time understanding what is going on.

"Twins to be more exact." Kagome pointed out.

Kikyou remain silent, angry by the acknowledgement from her sister. Her arm stretched out for the knob, swiftly turning the knob and success closing the door behind her. Hastily locked the door, letting her breath out that she held in.

-

"_What the hell is going on!"_ Inuyasha was puzzled by the conclusion of them being sisters.

He heard the door closing, he hurriedly towards the door. He arrived at the door hearing 'click' noise, he rests his hands on the handle twisting and turning the knob around. He struggled getting the door open; he was tugging on the door violently.

The click happened again, the door swing open. Inuyasha was tugging it so hard that he flew back, sending him into trees.

"Sorry about that Inuyasha, I never seen you there." Kikyou said sarcastically.

-

Kagome watch him pulling on the doorknob with all he got. She simply frown at the situation.

"_Doesn't he have a back door?"_ Kagome watched him almost trying to drag the knob off.

The door fling open, Inuyasha flew from the door crashing into the tree. Kagome burst out laughing, receiving Kikyou's cold glares. The laughter died down, Kagome walked into the building effortlessly. Inuyasha soon followed after.

"What the hell was that for Kikyou?" Inuyasha barked.

"Just messing with you." Kikyou glance back.

Inuyasha growled at the comment. Kagome was about to take off her shoe, when a voice spoke up.

"No need to take off your shoe." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gaped at Inuyasha, instead she brush her shoes against the doormat. Inuyasha roll his eyes. Kikyou stand beside the staircase, awaiting for Kagome's arrival. She took off when Kagome draw near, Kagome followed after her. Kikyou stopped near a room with dragon carving on the wooden frame. Kagome place her hand on the wood, feeling the smooth and hard surface of the wood.

"What kind of wood is this?" Kagome questioned.

"_Sequoia _or other words, Coast Redwood." Kikyou answered.

Kagome nodded, turning the copper knob. As she took one glance at the room, she was utterly speechless. The room size is like a hotel room, a silver plasma television set, the bathroom is near the door, the bed against the wall with large window sill, beyond the window sill was a small balcony, there was drawers and cabinet, and carpet was blue.

"I can't seriously have this room." Kagome protested.

"This is the guest room though, make yourself comfortable." Kikyou avoided her protest.

Kikyou close the door behind Kagome, leaving the room ditch black. Kagome muttered when she tries to locate the light switch. She felt cold liquid, but pay no heed to it. She flickered the light switch, turn around to see a frighten sight.

A child body without a head, has a dead cat in its hands. The body was in the bathroom, spreading the cats' blood on the mirror. It seen the body is moving without a head, you can see the neck bone where it throat was.

Kagome screamed, like it was her life depending on it. It didn't help at all. The body faced at her, with the cat in her hand. The cat was covered with bright red colours, flooding down the cats' wounds the eyes are blank. The cat was clearly a Japanese Bobtail cat. Its bright blue eyes (lifeless), bright brown spots and black over pure white fur, which is now tainted by blood.

The body is dressed up in a bright blue dress, with yellow flower pattern. Most of the body is cover with the cats' blood and its own.

"Hello Kikyou." A disembodied voice welcomed her with icy tone.

The body stepped closer towards Kagome's direction, putting the cat's body behind it. Soon it pulls back the hand from its back, revealing a girls' head. Her eyes flew open, her eyes was red with a cold grin.

"Scared Kikyou?" The head talked.

Kagome only gaze back in terror, the body draws closer with the head in its arms. It place the head on the neck, the head twist all the way around. After she done, she barf blood on Kagome's legs.

"My brother is going to be here, Kikyou." The girl smirked.

Kagome fainted at the fume of the disgusting blood.

-

Inuyasha was thinking very hard again, disbelieving that he has writer's block. He suddenly heard a blood-curling scream echoing the room. He busting through the door was in, didn't notice that he broke it. He dash into the kitchen breathless, seeing Kikyou sipping tea.

"Where the hell Kagome is!" Inuyasha roared.

Kikyou send disdain look at Inuyasha. She sighed, continue sipping her tea.

"I bet she killing someone." Kikyou sipped her tea. "I knew that she going to do this."

"I'm serious Kikyou, lead me to Kagome. Whatever happening, I'll stop it because it is my responsibly for what happens." Inuyasha growled.

"Touching, I'm sure she will be fine." Kikyou put on her glasses to read something.

"I don't give a shit if she is fine, I'm going to check on her so lead me." Inuyasha was losing his patience.

"Fine, if you are serious about this." Kikyou stood up, leading him upstairs.

Kikyou reach at a dragon carved door. _'Thump'_ came from the other side of the door. Inuyasha kicked the door, seeing Kagome almost covered in blood. The girl turns her head without moving her body.

"_What a screw up kid."_ Inuyasha stared the girl. "Did you do this to Kagome!"

The expression on the girls' face was astonish, her eyes were on Kikyou. She looked back where Kagome and back to Kikyou.

"Did you make a clone Kikyou?" The girl said in an uncertain matter. "Well no matter, I have to hurry up my time here is almost done."

She grabs her head and threw directly at Kikyou's head. Inuyasha's respond by catching the dead head, look at the face carefully. Her eyes are blank, void of any life. He threw the head back at the limp body of the head, blood staining the blue carpet.

"Isn't that the kid who was beheaded by Kagome or someone who is framing Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the kid. "They couldn't find the head but buried the body. How is it here?" Inuyasha backtrack what happened.

Lets get Kagome washed and call the police okay." Kikyou walked over near Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded his head, picking Kagome in his arms. Left the room, towards his bedroom. He entered into his room then the bathroom, calling Kikyou 'to come here'. Kikyou arrived placing Kagome in the tub. Inuyasha walked out of the room, blushing a bit.

"Kikyou keep Kagome hidden okay." Inuyasha warned. "I'm getting the police here."

"Right." Kikyou admitted.

Inuyasha speed downstairs, picking up the phone dialing the number.

"Come on, come on!" Inuyasha chanted. "Hello, we have a dead body here."

"Say again?" The voice said.

"We. Have. A. Dead. Body. Here." Inuyasha spoke slowly like he was speaking to an idiot. "Hurry up now, because I need this place clean up."

"Where is your resident?" Said the cops.

"Middle of the forest duh!" Inuyasha speak rudely.

"Try not to be rude, we couldn't locate you here." The voice said lowly.

"Middle of the forest got that or you need that speaking again." Inuyasha growled.

"We're going." They hung up.

Inuyasha pace back and forth, the doorbell rang. He rushes at the door and opened it.

"About damn time." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry but we had a hard time to find this house." The two cops came in.

There was ambulance man behind the policeman. Inuyasha led them upstairs, to where the body laid. When the door flings open, the two police ran up towards the body.

"Souten, how did you got here?" The cop questioned

Inuyasha looked at the scene, pondering who are they and are they related?

"How did she got her?" said the human-like cop.

"We found her there." Inuyasha lied. "So are you guys related?"

"Yes, she is our younger sister. Souten, I'm Hiten and this is Manten." Hiten answered, pointing at monster-looking human.

Hiten carried his beheaded sister over to the stretcher, they carry off the body and left the building. Inuyasha stroll down to his room, finding a scared Kagome and unnerved Kikyou. Kagome looks like she saw a ghost. Kikyou expression was emotionless.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, she was just shocked and scared from the previous event." Kikyou explained.

Kagome started to move out of the tub carefully, she was soaked but continue moving. She left the room quietly with a trail of water behind.

"She has no respected for people's property." Inuyasha grunted.

-

An image of blood flying in every direction spattered everywhere. A 7-year-old Kagome, blood scattered all over her face. Tears form in Kagome's eyes, the tears leak down her cheek mixing the blood.

"Father you can't die yet!" Younger Kagome screamed.

"Silence Kagome, Father is going to die anyways." A young female replied.

"Kikyou you shouldn't be mean to Kagome, I want you take care of Kagome." The older male smiled weakly.

"But she killed you!" Kagome shouted, tears flowing freely down her cheek.

"Now Kagome, there is a problem with Kikyou but I hope one day you can help her." Kagome's father said.

There was a large slash across his chest, and a cut nipped his arm. Blood trickled down from his lips, his chocolate brown eyes losing a spark of life. His body lay limped afterwards.

"Father!" Kagome yelled through the household. "You killed Souta and now father! Kikyou why are you doing this?"

"Yes, I wonder why." Kikyou soon fell on her knee. Tears trickled down her cheeks, dropping the bloody knife.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked up at her sister.

Kikyou turned at her, staring at her with red, puffy eyes. "I'm-"

-

"_What did she say?"_ Kagome looked at the ceiling, placing her hand under her chin. _"Why is she after Kikyou?"_ (Referring to Souten)

The front door creaked open again, a female peer through the door. Kagome watched her getting inside. The figure waved at her.

"Kikyou, we are going to have-" The girl pause and took a good look at her.

"Oh my god you are that murderess!" The dark brown haired girl took a deep breath and screamed. Kagome cover her ears from her loud scream.

Footsteps came closer, two silhouette appeared.

**A/N:** Hi Happy New Years, I'm not going to give the answer yet. We will have Sango and Miroku enter next chapter!


	3. The Ghost Party

**A/N:** Sorry for slow update! I have a major writer's block! I have no idea for the new chapter so I have to think hard.

**Disclaimer:** What do I do own is police, computers, lawyers, and Inuyasha. Wait that is the 'don't own' section. .

**Case of Murder**

**The Ghost Party**

Sango is typing furiously on the keyboards in front of her. The screen in front of her, blinking new letters for each button she pushed. She was so engross on tapping away with the keys, that she didn't notice that her cellphone was playing 'Jingle Bells'.

She was getting infuriated the tiny noise, she hastily open up the phone.

"Hello?" Sango answered her phone.

"Sango, come over to edit his story." An emotionless tone spoke on the other end.

The dark brown haired girl felt like she was going to blow, she grind her teeth to hold her temper in place.

She took a deep breath, "Is it me, or is it because you keep calling me, to keep editing his story everyday!" Sango screamed.

She heard loud footsteps approaching near her direction, she cupped over the phone; making sure no noise can be sounded into her cell. The footsteps soon faint away; she placed the phone only to hear.

"-problem with that?" the person respond with a smooth, cold voice.

"In a matter of fact, yes. I edit his story on Sunday." Sango growled.

"Make it everyday okay."

Sango was starting to lose her temper, she wanted to slap someone to make herself clear and it would be Kikyou.

"We talked about this before, NO!" Sango heard more footsteps.

"So we have an agreement?" Kikyou sound like she didn't hear her.

"Not wh-" Sango heard a quick goodbye and Kikyou hung up on her.

Sango could now imagine Kikyou being clobber by her, she sigh only to hear the noise coming closer. She resumes typing again when the door burst open, the noise almost deafen her. Kuranosuke was at the doorway, looking rather displease.

"Sango, please keep the noise level down." Kuranosuke said bitterly.

He slams the mahogany door at his wake, making Sango jump at the loud bang. She close her eyes to calm herself down, she continue typing; not paying any attention what is she writing on her computer at all.

"_Where is the man who said he loves me?"_ Sango looked back at the door, she turns her gaze at the screen to see gibberish plaster over the page. Pushing the backspace rid of the unwanted letters. She saved her process and start packing to go over and discuss these things with Kikyou and Inuyasha, for giving her unexpected news.

Sango drove up to Wacdonald, she order her meal and ate the burger in her car. She was about to reach for the fries when she heard sirens rushing by. She continues eating, she finish by licking the oil and salt from her fingertips.

She drove up by the edge of the evergreen forest, noticing a cruiser and ambulance placed nearby. She dash into the forest, meeting couple policemen and two ambulance men, carrying a stretcher with a lump cover by a white blanket. The white sheet has spots of blood, she continue to run forward.

"Stop! It is dangerous back there!" The handsome policeman cried out.

"Sorry, someone there is important okay!" She shouted at the distance.

She ignores the cry and shouting from both policemen, she reaches the door breathless. Trying to catch her breath slowly, she creak open the door. Looking around, noticing a familiar figure. She waved at her, walking towards the girl.

"Kikyou, we are going to have-" Sango stopped, inspecting 'Kikyou' carefully.

Recognizing the face on the newspaper from today, she spoke out in a panicking voice.

"Oh my god, you are that murderess!" Sango took a deep breath and scream with all her might.

She notices that two acquainted silhouette running down the stair. Inuyasha look back to the murderess that was covering her ears, and Sango who happens to have a red face.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha glared at them both.

Sango was shock, didn't he know the news about the murderess. He didn't seen to care.

"There is a murderess in your house!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha merely shrug, Sango looked at the raven-haired girl. She was drench, top to bottom. Sango took a step back, to reassure that she was in danger. Inuyasha roll his eyes, Sango receive a cold glare from Kikyou.

"You're late." Kikyou spoke up.

Sango huffed, ignoring Kikyou towards Kagome. Sango inspect Kagome's wet form, she found nothing but bloodstain at her shirt. Sango grinned to her discover, held up the shirt to show Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome's effort to keep her shirt down was in vain, her face must had 7 different shades of red.

"Then can you explain the blood, Inuyasha?" Sango beamed, pointing at the bloodstain on Kagome's clothing.

Inuyasha peer down, seeing the stains and something a pervert would love. He turns away from the sight, blushing at the unconfirmed coincidence. Kikyou leered at Inuyasha's strange behaviour.

"So what, she had that stain from something, you wouldn't believe." Inuyasha still beet red, refuse to look down.

"Try me." Sango dared, releasing Kagome's shirt.

Inuyasha describe everything that happen what happened to be science fictional, and also confusing. Sango stared back at him and the murderess, she wanted to slap him to wake him up and say he is insane. But her mind is foggy, sorting out what to do.

Inuyasha was chatting away with Kikyou, Kagome disappeared and Sango is in deep thought. An evil grin crept on her face, she excuse herself from their presence planning something. She just needs it set up, and she just knows the right person to do the job.

She climb the large steps of the elegant stairs, soon she arrived at her destination. She shut the bathroom door, locking it. She pulls out her cellphone, punching the numbers as quick she can. She waited what seems like 5 hours when it really 3 minutes.

"Stupid pervert must be busy." Sango grumbled angrily, imagining him flirting with women.

She was about to hang on him, when a small squeak spoke through.

"Hello?" Sango said, hoping it wasn't static.

"Oh it's you Sango! I thought this was another patient I have to care." A jolly male voice said.

"You mean flirting, Miroku." Sango grunted, trying to calm herself down.

"Sango you know I don't do that with my patients. Now what did you want to talk about?" Miroku said cheerfully, you could practically see him grinning.

Sango's fist tremble with anger, she sighed to speak in a calmer tone. "You know that murderess from today's news?" Sango questioned, reciting the words of the newspaper.

"Continue." Miroku said seriously, making Sango relax slightly.

"She's at Inuyasha's house, and the surprising part is that she isn't the murderer." Sango whispered, thinking that someone was listening.

"Interesting, is that all?" Miroku asked.

"Do you have the time to set a big party? You know for, letting them know that she isn't the murderer. One thing Miroku, make sure it's _our_ friends not anyone else." Sango explained quietly.

"Can't my friends come?" Miroku said in a subduing tone.

If this was anime, you can see vein pop on her head. She bit her lower lip, restraining herself from screaming at the lecher.

"No they can't come, our friends only Miroku." Sango hissed lowly.

Miroku sighed on the other line. "Fine Sango, but can you give me an hour to get things ready. Surely you can keep Inuyasha occupy for two hours Sango?" Miroku requested.

"Wait? Two hours? What is the extra hour for?" Sango inquired, curious what does the pervert have in store.

"You will see Sango." Miroku said slyly.

"I'll try my best, but where?" Sango questioned nervously.

"Anywhere, I'll be going now Sango." Miroku responded.

"Wait Miroku!" Sango called out, keeping a watchful eye on the door.

"Yes Sango?" Miroku replied in a happy voice.

"Nevermind, bye Miroku." Sango turn off her cell, flustered a bit. "I can't believe I almost said."

-

After the conversation with Sango, Miroku is laughing flirting with his 'patients'. They giggled as the Miroku told them their 'fortune', he rub their hands.

"Oh Miroku, you are sweet. Of course I'll bear your child." One of the woman squealed.

"Really?" Miroku smiled, sending the girls to laugh more.

"I will too!" The other one waved her hands.

"No I would." The redheaded protested.

"Ladies, ladies. You can all bare my children!" Miroku told them, sending more laughing in joy.

"Oh Miroku." The women said in unison.

"Ladies can you can you all come back tomorrow, I'm closing for today. I have to do an errand for a friend." Miroku walked with the women to the front door.

"Aww, but you will come back right?" The female asked.

"Yes I will." Miroku smiled, send his charm at the ladies.

After flirting with the women, he locked the glass door. Making his way to the store to buy his supplies.

-

Sango strolling down the hallway, calming her angry nerves down. She wandered around until she bumped into someone. The person stumble into the ground, Sango reach out to help her up.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking and I'm very sorry." Sango apologies what seem to be a hundredth times.

She noticed it was the girl who was claimed to be a murderess. She dusted her pants that she changed into.

"It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. Just to remind you, I'm very clumsy." Kagome held her hand out. "What is your name? Mine's Kagome."

Sango took her hand and shook it before letting go. "I'm Sango, sorry about screaming earlier." Sango said regretfully.

"It's okay, I guess I'll get that when I'm over the news." Kagome patted her shoulder for comfort.

"Sango, I'll lead you to Inuyasha's office now." A cold voice said behind them, making the two girls jump. They saw Kikyou, staring at them with her slightly cold eyes.

Kagome followed them as they walked down the empty halls. The wind batted the windows, making howling whistles through the silent halls. Moaning echoed for every step they take, the walls started to leak red. Kagome and Sango shivered at the sound and sight, Kikyou seemed oblivious to them.

"Kikyou? I thought this house wasn't haunted." Sango whispered, the moaning continue grew louder.

"It wasn't. But I believe lost spirits followed Kagome to here." Kikyou explained, she continued until she slid to a halt.

They bumped into her, curious why she stopped. She quietly hush them, there was a creaking noise behind them. Kagome begin to panic, a shadow shifted on the other side of the hall. They looked around to be secured; when Kagome turned to see large red eyes meet with her grey-blue eyes. She shrieked in horror, the others turned to see nothing in face of Kagome. But whatever it was, Kagome was pale like a ghost.

They were going to move forward, but disgusting scent hit them from behind. It smelled like rotten corpses, blood, and metal. Kikyou faced the creature, to see dark figure. Its large red eyes flicker with amusement, it floated out of the shadow to show itself.

It wasn't human or an animal. He had purple skin with sharp jaws; has large horns was on its head, and had pale white mane. He looked large but he is the size as them. Kikyou froze, watching the thing coming closer and closer to them. He chuckled at them, Sango stepped in front of them protecting whatever it was.

"There is no need to fight, I'm here to warn you." The beast claimed, his deep voice sound almost demonic.

"Are you a demon my father told-"

"You about how demons eat little kids, I know." The purple beast interrupted Sango.

"Wh-what are you?" Kagome stammered, nervous and fear slowly fainted away from her.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Goshinki." Goshinki greeted, with his pearl sharp teeth at them. "I'm here to say, that there is ghost will be here at noon or so." The beast explained.

"Goshinki, what are you really?" Kagome repeated, slowly stepping up.

"That you shouldn't know, or I'll have to kill you." Goshinki begin to faint, half his feature is disappearing when Kikyou spoke at him.

"Is there something else you aren't talking about?" Kikyou questioned, glaring at the beast fiercely.

"I was suppose to kill you girls, but I just wanted to warn you." He said with his last breath, he left a blood trail where he used to reside.

They regain their thoughts and finally got downstairs. There they met a worried or let say sulking Inuyasha, he ran up and to embrace Kikyou like it was the end of the world.

"Umm Inuyasha not now." Kikyou gasped, suffocating from Inuyasha's bear hug.

"Sorry." Inuyasha muttered in Kikyou's ears, releasing her from the binding hug.

The lights turned off, someone had knocked them out. Someone with a knife. It felt like 5 minutes, waking from painful sleep. Inuyasha held his throbbing head, to feel moist on his hands. Blood was everywhere, but what he sees was a party set up around them.

"I see you are awake." A man with a ponytail lends his hand out, he has a red mark on his left cheek.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here? Uh, did you hit our heads?" Inuyasha scan the party room, noticing three people are on the ground.

"No, but I had a great time with the ladies there." Miroku smirked, his violet eyes eyed that the three females.

"You better not touch Kikyou." Inuyasha growled, shooting daggers at Miroku.

"Umm oops?" Miroku laugh nervously, rubbing his neck.

"You bastard." Inuyasha pounce on Miroku, ready to punch him to a pulp when the girls groaned.

They got up, looking at the scene. Sango rubbed her eyes to see Miroku in front of her; she jumped back in surprise. Miroku looked at the other two girls, he saw Kikyou's cold eyes. So no that is not the person he wanted to see. He felt like he was being watched by two grey-blue eyes, he turn his attention at her. Seeing the appearance, he almost had mistaken her as Kikyou but her eyes are warm and curious.

"Are you the murderess?" Miroku asked awkwardly, eyeing the girl's behaviour.

"Wow, I'm way too famous." Kagome grumbled, before replying. "Yes, but aren't you going to scream?"

Miroku laughed as if it was a joke, all 4 looked at him strangely. He cleared his throat, when a bunch of people stepped inside. One looked like a girl but he was clearly was a guy, he ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha, it almost seems like years!" The cross dresser exclaimed, waving his arms at him.

"I wish it was more than years." Inuyasha mumbled, while the others were eating the food around them.

"Hey Inuyasha, I heard you have a killer living with you. I didn't know you love bloodthirsty killers." Another male spoke.

Inuyasha is now confused; he looked at the only person who could have told them. Sango. Or Miroku. But there is a part of him nagging him that Sango told them. He walked towards her, grabbing her away from the party to kitchen.

"Sango, are you crazy!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango, pointing at the party in the other room.

Sango pry off his hands off of her, she was about to speak when the light flicker on and off. Screams echoed from the other room, Inuyasha rushed in to see ghosts. They swirl around dark main room, radiating an eerie white colour through the dim room. Their eyes were glowing blood red, chasing down people.

One ghost stood still, scanning the room for someone. She held the mirror her arms firmly, as her black eyes watch everyone running in terror. Flowers bloom from each side of her head, wore pure white clothing that seems 500 years old.

She slowly advanced forward down the steps, walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at the white girl, she wasn't startled she continues to walk with the mirror that is now reflecting Inuyasha's image.

"Inuyasha, is that the girl you were talking about?" Sango watched, as the girl got closer.

"No the other one had a small dress, this girl has white instead of black." Inuyasha explained, stretching his hand to reach an object to defend himself.

Gunfire broke through the screams and chattering, Inuyasha howled in pain. His hand was bleeding from the punctured hand; his amber eyes glare at the location where the gun fired. The light turned on, revealing a young woman with red eyes glaring everyone from the stairs.

She was wearing a dress with a strange pattern of white and red with a hint of yellow, wearing unusual earrings. Her wavy hair run down her back, a pistol was in her right hand.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in?" Inuyasha questioned, clutching his left hand that is bleeding badly.

The woman smirked. "You want a formal introduction? I am Kagura, a lawyer from Tokyo. I got through that door there." Pointing at the front door with her pistol.

"Why the hell are you even here, bitch! There is nothing here, and you just shot my hand!" Inuyasha roared at Kagura, held his bleeding hand in the air.

Kikyou ran towards Inuyasha, Kagura aimed her gun and then shot. "Don't move, or I'll kill you." Kagura warned, still have her gun aimed.

Kikyou jerked back, pulling out a gun she never knew of. She had in hands was a Steyr TMP, the small black gun was directed at Kagura's direction. Everyone gasped, Kikyou trembled with black in her delicate hands.

"So are you going to shoot me?" Kagura asked in a bored tone.

Kikyou was nervous, she never took her gaze off the gun and Kagura. Her hands reacted on their own and grabbed the gun without her noticing, her brown eyes glared at her opponent.

Movement was detected over in the cword, Inuyasha glance over the terrifed people. The emotionless girl was blocking Sango and Inuyasha's way, and Kagura had Kikyou into a staring contest with guns, mostly everyone is scared to death.

A raven-haired girl charged at Kagura with kitchen knife she found on the table, Kagura took a couple of shot at her but missed. Kikyou tried to shoot, but she was too scared if she was going to hurt someone. She swallowed her fear and pulled the trigger, sending bullets at Kagura.

Kagura quickly ducked; when she ducked the girl stabbed her leg. Kagura shrieked in pain, violently shoved her and took a couple of shot at her. Kagome rolled from the lead bullet; one was lounged in her shoulder. She hissed, grasping her shoulder as if it was going to fall off.

Kagura drew closer, pulling the knife her leg. Enraged by the girl effort, she hoists the knife over head to bring it down at the Kagome's skull. Kagura's face got slammed by wooden rod, backed away then retreated into the dark halls.

The white girl disappeared, Inuyasha's perfectly fine hand over Kikyou's shoulder. She fainted into his arms, breaking into sweat. Inuyasha hurried out upstairs, with the gun that Kikyou held in his bloody left hand.

Miroku helped Kagome up, holding the wooden rod as support. Leading her into the kitchen, tending the wound. Using tweezers to pull the lead bullet out of her shoulder, soaking cotton to clean the wound before wrapping it with soft fabric over it. But they didn't notice a mirror reflecting their image with red eyes staring at them.

"I'll be back." A devilish voice said. "To kill you."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update, writer block isn't the best things that happen to me. And school work too. 


	4. Hell is his name

Dismclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha for crying out loud.

Recap: Sango was introduced to the murderess Kagome, which is proven to be innocent. Then the character named Miroku was introduced, as he was invite to a party that Sango planned without Inuyasha's permission. Ghosts crashed the party along with Kanna and Kagura who injured Inuyasha and Kagome. Who was that shadowy person that promise to kill whom?

Chapter 4 

**Hell is his name**

Inuyasha felt that he was responsible for Kikyou's condition, though it wasn't serious; he still has that undeniable guilty feeling over him. He pulls a string of curse from his mouth, slamming his fist into the wooden floor. Unceasing his attack on the harden floor, it seems like a timeless wave wash over him for each punch. He continued until the floor finally snapped. Inuyasha didn't felt satisfy, his mind darken around the incident that happen not long ago.

The door creaks open, seeping the bright light in the dim room. Inuyasha squirm as the light hit him. Inuyasha hiss in annoyance blinks his eyes to get use to the inducing light. "Inuyasha, how is Kikyou doing?" Sango's voice soft voice whispers into the silent air, putting her hand out, gesturing him to come out.

Inuyasha takes one look Kikyou's unconscious form, he knew she is sleeping. He carefully walks towards Sango, his rage and anger form an inner turmoil in his mind. His amber eyes travel to Sango, who is waiting patiently for the answer to her question she asked. "She's fine, she just need some rest. This day has been exhausting for her." _And me…_ Inuyasha quietly noted, rubbing his head in frustration. A dull sting linger on his wounded hand, he didn't mind, he just wanted a distraction.

"That's… good to hear." Sango said thoughtfully though hesitant for her answer. "Miroku and I will be checking Kikyou, you need keep an eye out for Kagome."

Inuyasha struggle against the force inside him, he felt like telling her to back off. But the sadden and worry face of Sangos' was enough to convince him. Inuyasha nod though he felt a dreadful force coming. Miroku took the moment to climb up the stairs; his sage-like smile came on his face. "Don't worry too much, the twin will be alright till we find out why are they being chase around from ghosts."

Inuyasha was shocked to find that his perverted friend know that they were twins. "How do you know that they are twins?"

Miroku reflect the same emotion that Inuyasha is showing. "They look alike so I assume as much." Inuyasha shook off the surprise and revert to himself again.

"Feh, well stop assume pervert or your lip might come off." Inuyasha cross his arms.

"How can you such mean things to your friend?" Miroku pose a dramatic act, his hand over his heart in fake agony. "I thought we had something special."

"Stop doing that pose." Inuyasha gruff in annoyed expression.

Sango grab Miroku's ear, dragging him to Kikyou's room. Clearly, the boy's jabber irritates her. In the mid of her scamper, she angle her head towards Inuyasha. "By the way, Inuyasha. Your story is coming along fine but next time Inuyasha, use a dictionary." She slam the door, a muffle 'ow' came from the room.

"I swear that woman is some reincarnated slave driver." Inuyasha muttered, trailing down to the kitchen.

**I'm sorry?**

As the door closed, a knife found its way near them, missed by a few centimeters. "Ow." Miroku hissed, tenderly rubbing his abuse ears.

"Not the time Miroku." Sango whisper sharply, taking her family's fighting stance.

"About time. I was briefly wondering when would you idiots enter." A smooth yet dangerous tone echoes into the dim room, the blade shimmer in the bright red moon.

Sango glares at the silhouette vigilantly. "Kikyou, what are you doing?"

"Kikyou? No, I'm Naraku." Naraku proclaim, twiddling the dagger with his fingers. "And I'm here for some unfinished business."

"What unfinished business?" Sango didn't trust this subject, her instinct says 'run' every time.

"Killing the Tashio and the Higurashi bloodline." Kikyou's voice sounds warp by a male's.

Now Sango's mind clicked, someone is in place of her body. "Why?"

"Because their fathers killed me." The feminine tone is back, but malicious contain in those five words.

"Did you use Kikyou to kill the innocent and frame Kagome?" Miroku asked fury develops under that calm exterior.

"Yes, but due to an incident that happen with her sister, I can't let her into my murdering scheme. But the real deal came and ruins it all, I was trying to wait until Sesshomaru was here. Things got… difficult." Naraku smirk, his sinister expression made them take two steps back. "I have, of course, enjoy the moment with those corpse and decide to decorate them."

"You're sick." Sango pull the dagger out swiftly, charging towards Naraku. "I'm going to kill you!"

In one smooth fluid movement, the knife that plays in his fingers slit her soft throat. Blood splash over his face; his chocolate red eyes stare at Miroku. "You're next." He licks the blood from the blade.

**_Flashback…_**

"_I'm possessed Kagome. Possess!" Kikyou's body was shaking; unshed tears form in her brown eyes._

"_You're… you're kidding right?" Kagome's tearstain face stares at her pale sister in disbelief, she doesn't know how to react to this… this sick discovery._

"_No Kagome, I wish I were but I am possessed… and he tells me that he will kill us…" Kikyou grips on her twin, tears tumble down her cheeks. "I'm scared Kagome, I'm so scared and helpless."_

_Kagome never seen her sister in this broken state, she swallows her fear down; she tries to comfort her sister. "It's alright, it's alright Kikyou." Kagome embrace her twin, her tears renewed. "It will be alright, because he will never get us." She feels doubt creeping back into her heart, but she pushes it down to continue to reassure Kikyou as well as herself._

_Kikyou bit her lip; she knows the effort that her sister is trying to give her but the voice won't shut up. It is better to give the truth than living a lie. "No Kagome, he will get us… someday."_

**Writing! …My god the pain!**

A loud scream alert Inuyasha and Kagome from their conversation. With one glance at each other, they rush upstair. Inuyasha took note that was Kikyou who screamed, or so he thought. Upon opening the large timber door that lead to Kikyou's room, two blooded forms lay on the ground, dead.

Suddenly he reaches over the bodies of the remaining image of Sango and Miroku. He notices Kikyou (Naraku) in the corner, cowering in fear. "Kikyou! Who had done this? I'll kill those bastards!" Inuyasha growled, pulling a dagger from their corpse. Rage; vengence took over his mind.

Kikyou (Naraku) ran over to Inuyasha, tightly holding her (his) grip on him. "I'm tired, Inuyasha. How about you Inuyasha?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha replies, completely oblivious to the weapon in her (his) hand.

"Inuyasha!" No sound escapes her mouth. In the corner of her eyes, there stood that similar white haired girl from the transient ghost party. Her mirror sprinkles small light particles over her body, feeling its dominant power over her vocal cords.

She hastily charges towards them.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well sleep forever Tashio Inuyasha!" A sear amount of pain enter his abdomen, a burning agony starts to stream out his body.

"Still alive? I can change that. Also I am not Kikyou by the way." Naraku laughed, raising the knife again.

Blood went flying everywhere.


	5. Death

Disclaimer: Do you know why my name is Box Queen? I live in a box and rule them… Also I don't own Inuyasha…

A/N: Final Chapter…

**Chapter 5**

**Death**

Blood spread everywhere, an anguish cry ring through the air. A woman. The vermilion colour coated her white pajama, a dagger stuck out of her chest. Her crimson grey eyes glow angrily. "Bitch!" She shrieked, howling from the pain that throbbed throughout her body. "But how did she…"

She fell down to the ground breathing heavily; her vile eyes glare at the other woman. "I'll be changing vessels now, Kanna quickly take my soul from this dying body!"

The snowy white haired girl took a step forward, her mirror glow brightly. A purple mist slowly drains away from Kikyou's body. A pink entity covers the purple cloud. _I'm taking you to hell with me!_

_Kagura!_

Kagura appear, looking rather please with her master disposition. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore." She pose a gun against Kanna's head, she smiled victorious. "One shot from this pistol, you will be stuck the ghost realm forever Naraku."

_Willing to do that to your own sister, Kagura? Even though she is already dead?_

"You forgot Naraku. This no ordinary gun, it is a ghost pistol. You do remember when people were very paranoid at ghosts, they made these babies to protect themselves." A loud click and gunfire exploded in the room.

Kanna's body turn into vapour, the white light shrouds her as her image began to waver. She was gone afterwards. Kagura shifts towards the two colours that were lingering around. "Your turn."

_Kagura, you are making a big mistake. You will regret your actions._

Kagura sneers, cocking her pistol to prepare the next shot. "I say shut up."

The purple mist recoils, breaking itself apart. The two entities zoom towards Kagura. Reacting quickly the pink light block the two. _Hurry; kill him while you have the chance._

_DIE!!!_

The purple mist thrust the pink light forward to Kagura, who in pulls the trigger a bit too late.

The pink light form into a woman, her sad chocolate brown eyes stare at most of the occupants in the room. "Farewell." Her voice rang out, sorrow drips into her words smoothly.

Her figure vanishes slowly like Kanna did, a tear fell down her cheek as she look up. _"I deserve this after all the lives I killed even if I was unconscious."_

With everyone's attention on the fading form of Kikyou, Naaraku sneak into Kagura. Kagura tightly held her chest, feeling the evil presences invading her body. She feels that her life is closing on her again.

Naraku took no time, aiming the gun at Kagome who is still in shock. Pulling the trigger, a loud shout broke the silence.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Kagome felt like time was moving too fast when she just sat there, doing nothing. The sudden suicide and deaths shock to no end, more death follows because she isn't doing anything to prevent this, to stop it all.

"WATCH OUT!"

She woke from her stun action to see Inuyasha lying weakly on the ground. "Hey, don't die on me okay." His hand is clutching his stomach, where the blood flowing free from. "I hope I kill that bastard with me. Just don't die."

Inuyasha wobble towards Kikyou's body, taking the knife that has been embedded through her heart. "You amuse me, Inuyasha. But your attempts are worthless, you will die in less than 10 minutes and you still believe you can kill me?" Naraku said, twirling his gun as if he was waiting for something.

"Shut the hell up, you bastard." Inuyasha screams, charging at the possessed person.

Instantly Inuyasha toss the knife to Kagome. He grips onto Naraku's shoulder, blocking any bullets. "Hurry!"

"Damnit!" Naraku kept struggling but the near death man still held on.

Kagome held onto the knife, as it is her lifeline. She dove in and stab Naraku's heart, slump once more. Inuyasha release his hold and fell into Kagome's arms. "Thank you."

Tears begun to fall when his golden eyes were closed, everyone was dead around her again.

Naraku move his arm to reach for the gun and aimed at Kagome's head. With his last breath, he pulls the trigger. The bullet enters Kagome's skull and Naraku soon died.

That is how the police found them.

**THE END**

A/N: I'm sorry for taking too long, but I had too. My inspiration died so I need to move on. Thank you for reading this and a have a Merry Christmas… or not. Sorry for the bad ending too.

Note: I was learning from this and my vocabulary improved.


End file.
